


You Belong to Me

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ABO dynamics, Alpha!Sendak, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Ear pulling, M/M, Omega!Hepta, Possessiveness, Rough Sex, light aftercare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 04:01:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16905738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: Sendak reminds his sweet lieutenant who he belongs to.





	You Belong to Me

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by delphi-adobe
> 
> Hey guys, if you have any other requests for tumblr, let me know before Dec. 17! Because by then I will have moved to A03 and other areas. I hope you guys enjoy this and has not been beta read.
> 
> Originally posted on my tumblr sinfultrails

He couldn’t stand how the other would stare at his lieutenant.

If they though he couldn’t see how they stared after Hepta when he passes them or the way their mouths would quirk so lecherously. It made the commander’s blood boil and his prosthetic twitch. Like he had to fight back his urge to just strike his prosthetic arm out and remind them who was on top in this ship.

What part of _his_ lieutenant did these corporals seem to forget? Did he need to remind them? Make an example out of one of them so the rest stayed in their lane?

Though perhaps...it wasn’t the corporals he should be worried about. 

After all, his Hepta was very lovely: with those lovely hips of his and his slim frame. The way he would stretch in an arch and how he’d shift his weight between his feet when he had to bend over for things: giving anyone close by an unaltered view of that lovely ass. 

The idea of anyone touching or trying to take his lieutenant as a lover...well it certainly caused many dents in his computer console when witnessing it. But could anyone blame Sendak? He already lost one lieutenant. He didn’t need to lose another.

His self control had been worn thin by the time he had returned to his quarters that day with Hepta in tow. 

The lieutenant was twitchy as he enters the room with his commander, hearing the door whooshing closed behind him. He could sense the tension coming off Sendak, putting him on edge as he follows him through the living room and towards the bedroom.

Was he angry? Was he going to get a punishment tonight? A small shiver ran through himat the thought and made his thighs tremble slightly. If that was the case, then what had he done to deserve it?

“...Sir...” He started to speak.

He gave a loud squeak as he is slammed into the wall. Before he could open his mouth to make any further noise, he is cut off by deep kiss that causes his legs to shake and his thighs to tremble. He mewled softly as he closes his eyes and leaned up to deepen the kiss.

A grunt leaves him as Sendak started tanking at his clothes, ripping them slightly as he pulls them down the other’s body. The kiss broke when he moved to mouth along his neck, fangs lightly brushing along the skin.

Hepta panted softly, as he was lifted up. He wrapped his legs around his commander’s hips once he managed to get the clothes off and allowed them to drop at their feet. 

Sendak slid his prosthetic under Hepta’s ass to cradle his hips and give him support. 

Already, slick was beginning to seep from Hepta’s slit as he pulls Sendak closer with his legs until his heels dug into his lower back,

“Mmmm....S-Sir...haaa..”

“Mine...”

Hepta blushes, “Sir....”

“ _Mine.”_

He shivers as he’s lifted up from the wall and carried towards the bed.

.........

Hepta whined as he clenched tight around the larger galra’s cock, his toes curling with each harsh thrust. He gripped on to the headboard, his thighs shaking as bitemarks litter his back back and scratches along his side as his commander grips on to his hips.

“Nnnngh....!” He gasps as he hung his head and groaned, his small cock twitching with each thrust into his spot. 

The lieutenant bites his bottom lip as Sendak used his flesh hand to play with his clit roughly. He rolls his lips and tries to hold in his whimpers as he raised his hips back more to try and take him in.

“Aaaaah.....aaah...aaah...!” He gasps as slick drips down his thighs and on to the sheets. 

Suddenly a hand grabs Hepta’s ears and pulls them back along with his head and makes him arch. He squealed, a fresh wave of slick gushing around Sendak’s cock. 

The Commander hissed softly as he leaned in slowly, licking his lips. Hepta could feel his breath against his neck as he dug his fingers into the sheets.

“Aaahnn...ahaaa...S-Sir...”

“Little slut...” Sendak rumbled softly, “You like having those corporals staring at you don’t you? I bet if you could, you’d bend over and spread your whore legs open for them...”

Hepta bites his bottom lip, eyes rolling back, “Mmmmmnnnghh...”

“If they knew what kind of slut you were....they’d line up just to have their way with you. Maybe I’d even let them...” he smirks as he angles his hips just right to slam right into him. 

“Oooooh fuuuu....!” His jaw goes slack as he moans, 

“I wont though...no no I wouldn’t let anyone touch you, my whore...” Sendak growls softly, “Youre mine. Mine and no one else’s....”

Hepta made a strangled moan as he grits his teeth to try and hold in a loud screech of need. The filthy speech being whispered into his ears, the claims from his commander made his slit twitch and clench helplessly in pleasure. He couldn’t help it...he jut loved the possessiveness. That his commander wanted him that badly. 

The pace began to grow faster and harder, causing a slapping sound to fill the air as Hepta’s ears are released and he bows his head. 

His knuckles crack as his slit clenches down hard and he gives a sharp gasp. Sendak grits his teeth as he came inside his lieutenant, grunting as he felt Hepta tense up and tremble under him. 

The prosthetic hands slip and Hepta slumps as his orgasm began to ebb away almost as quickly as it had come, breathing heavily and his head turned to the side. His eyes roll back as his fingers twitch.

“Ungh...ghhhmmmngh....” he smiled a little when he feels the familiar warmth of Sendak’s cum seeping out the edges as the cock was still inside of him. 

A post-orgasm haze settles over his mind just for a moment as his hips slowly slump down with Sendak’s folllwing. He could feel the warm weight of his Commander on his back before he was gently being groomed. He blinked a little and turned his face a bit with a mewl. 

“Mmm,...?”

Sendak pauses to gently kiss his cheek before smiling a bit. He then resumed his grooming as Hepta started to purr softly, completely satisfied as Sendak began to help him relax down from his orgasm, 

When his lieutenant relaxes, he slips out of him slowly and purrs as he moved to lay down next to him so his real arm was wrapped around him. He nuzzles his shoulder before giving a soft kiss to his lips.

Hepta opened his mouth to speak before Sendak shushed him.

“Rest....” he murmured softly, giving him another kiss, “..I’ve got you....”

_I’ll always have you....you belong to me..._

With a quiet purr, Sendak slowly nods up, holding his lieutenant as close as he could. 

He always kept what was his close.


End file.
